<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Insanefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560955">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl'>Insanefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will get back from a hunt, Cas is not impressed with another one of Dean’s self sacrifices. Things heat up after some yelling  </p><p>Not much to say, it’s another Dean and Cas finally getting their heads out of their asses (and getting something else in them ;) ). Time doesn’t really matter -I’m thinking around season 10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own supernatural or characters  </p><p>Sorry about the sucky title but I’ve got nothing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy bunker door slams a little too hard shut behind them. The sound echos through their home and Dean feels a little satisfied having taken some of his frustration out on the door. </p><p>“Dean!” Cas’ growling voice makes his frustration bubble higher from<br/>where it had leveled off. </p><p>“What, Cas? What?!” Dean snaps as he slams his duffle on the war table. Sam quickly and quietly retreats to his room, clearly trying to avoid the erupting anger that had been sizzling the entire ride home. </p><p>“That was entirely unnecessary, and you know it.” Cas’ deep blue eyes sink into Dean’s like a raptor’s  talons. </p><p>“It’s called saving people, Cas.” Dean sneers. “In case you forgot, that’s what we do.” </p><p>“There is a difference between saving people and throwing yourself into unnecessary danger.” Cas takes a step into Dean’s space and Dean resistes the urge to take a step back. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Dean goes to turn away. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Sam’s fine. The girl’s fine. Everybody is fuckin’ fine.” </p><p>“What if the witch would have turned just a second too early?” Cas blocks his way, all firm muscles and firmer glare. “What if Sam had moved a half a second too slow?” What then?” </p><p>“We don’t play the What If game, Cas.” Dean snaps. “You’ll go crazy. And like I said: it doesn’t fucking matter.” </p><p>This seems to break whatever control Cas had had on his emotions. He snaps. Taking Dean by the lapels of his jacket he shoves him into one of the bookshelves. </p><p>Dean gets a back full of boards being stabbed into his shoulders and spine, and a face full of angry angel. The pain in his back becomes white noise at what’s in his face. He tries to push down an emotion rising other then anger (and something else that’s rising) and fixes Cas with a snarl. </p><p>“That’s not how I see it.” Cas hisses. “You’re always shoving yourself into danger. As if your well being doesn’t affect those around you.” </p><p>“Last I checked it’s my well being. It’s my own business.” Dean manages to get out. He idly begins to wonder if the temperature is rising in the library or if all that heat is coming from Cas. </p><p>“You are the most insufferable being I have ever met.” Cas growls finally. </p><p>“You love it.” Dean jokes and waits for Cas to step back.  He really needs to take care of something in his pants with a shower. </p><p>“I do.” Wait, what? Is all Dean can think before Cas’ lips are on his. </p><p>Once Dean’s brain reconnects for the only coherent thought he can muster is that they’re perfect. Better then he had ever imagined;  soft and a little chapped, fitting perfectly against his like they are made for it. </p><p>Cas moves back. Dean immediately misses him and chases after him, locking their lips together again earnestly. Dean’s fingers tangle themselves in the short hairs at the back of Cas’ neck. Cas hands clutch his hips and Dean can’t help but grind just a little into the angel. </p><p>“Cas.” Dean moans and Cas responds by meeting Dean’s grinding hips. </p><p>Dean’s erection is passing the point of no return when his brain gets a spark of logic. </p><p>“Cas,” he forces himself back. “Wait, stop.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Concern and fear is so plainly written on his face it makes Dean’s heart literally ache. </p><p>“Nothing, just.” Dean licks his lips as he tries to find words. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to go all the way here. I know you’re an angel and you guys-“</p><p>Whatever else Dean had planned on rattling off is silenced by Cas’ lips on his again.</p><p>“I want you, Dean.” Cas whispers breathlessly. Can angels get breathless? “All of you. Whatever you’ll give me.” </p><p>“All of it. Cas, please.” Dean’s brain takes a vacation after that. He kisses Cas so fiercely he almost fears his lips will bruise from it. His hips buck into Cas who moans into Dean’s mouth. A moan Dean decides right there is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. </p><p>“My room.” Dean gets out in between kisses. He knows Cas doesn’t need to breath, the angel is being so considerate Dean wonders if his heart might explore. </p><p>They do an awkward shuffle as they make their way down the hall and to Dean’s room. They make frequent stops to pin each other to the walls. </p><p>Finally they make it and Dean shoves Cas against the closed -and now locked door-. He figures he’ll be taking the lead, considering Cas has only had sex once -that Dean knows of- and it was with a girl so he’ll take it on himself to show him the ropes. </p><p>He sucks bruises into Cas’ neck before soothing them over with his tongue. Cas gasps and groans with every sensation making Dean’s dick twitch. Cas cups his cheeks and moves him back up to his lips. </p><p>Dean fumbles to push Cas’ trench coat and suit jacket off, cursing Jimmy for wearing so many layers. Cas is in the same cursing mindset, grumbling at Dean’s jacket, flannel, and t shirt as he removes each one. Dean fumbles even more pathetically at the white button down, Cas just huffs a little laugh and helps him get it off. </p><p>Dean’s gentlemanly initiative to take the lead is rejected by Cas as he walks Dean back until the backs of the hunter’s knees hit his memory foam and he falls into the inviting bed. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Cas asks, hovering over him and fingers drifting to Dean’s jeans, blue eyes staring down at him. They look even bluer from this angle. </p><p>“Yeah.” Dean whispers, afraid to break the spell. “So very okay.” </p><p>Cas leans back as he tugs Dean’s pants down taking his boxers, shoes, and socks off with them. He removes the rest of his own clothing before returning with an apparent desire to kiss every inch of Dean. </p><p>“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asks, that sex voice is finally being put to proper use. </p><p>“In me, please Cas.” Dean definitely does not whine. “Need you in me, Cas.” </p><p>Cas continues his kisses, occasionally giving soft nips at the skin. When he pads at Dean’s hole while he kisses Dean’s dick, apprehension rises in him for the first time. </p><p>“Cas, you know what you’re doing?”  Dean manages out. Cas gives him annoyed look. </p><p>“I’m millions of years old, Dean. I think I know the basics of anal sex.” Cas deadpans. </p><p>“Dude, don’t give me that. Last week I had to show you how to use the toaster!” The last bit of Dean’s retort is lost to a yelp as Cas takes all of him down his throat in one go. </p><p>Angels must not have a gag reflex because good lord, Cas didn’t even pause. Any other thought Dean had about angel anatomy is sucked along with his brain out his dick. </p><p>Cas hallows his cheeks and sucks, swallows, and traces it with the flat of his tongue. Dean has definitely died. He is in heaven. </p><p>He is only distantly aware of the blabber leaving his mouth. As is brain had been sucked away, his mouth was no longer connected to it. All he can do is lay there, moaning and trying his best not to buck at the amazing assault being done to his cock. </p><p>“Cas!” Dean gasps. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come.”</p><p>Cas has the audacity to give one more long suck before he pops Dean’s aching red dick out of his mouth. Dean takes a moment to compose himself knowing he won’t last one second of Cas inside him if he doesn’t. </p><p>“Lube’s in the top drawer.” He gasps out. </p><p>Cas leans down to kiss him, he tastes musty, like Dean, and mixed with Cas’ own taste makes him moan. Cas pulls away to grab the small bottle of lube. </p><p>“Are you sure, Dean. We can stop right now.” Cas’ concern would probably be sweet any other time. </p><p>“Cas,” Dean growls, trying not to make it a whine. “If you don’t get in me right now, I swear to God.” </p><p>Dean makes a chocked sound at Cas carefully digging a lubed finger into his hole. He pushes to about the knuckle and Dean tries his best to relax through his surprise. </p><p>“Oh God!” Dean moans and withers as Cas wiggles his finger further inside Dean. </p><p>“Don’t use my father’s name while I’m making love to you.” Cas says into his ear. Dean blushes at the ‘making love’ part. “How would you feel if I moaned “John”?”</p><p>Dean makes a face. “Point taken.” </p><p>Cas smirks and adds a second finger, then a third, then a fourth. For a second Dean is concerned Cas is going to fist him. </p><p>“Cas please. Need you. Please! Need you in me!” Dean barely registers the words the tumble out of his mouth. </p><p>“I am in you, Dean.” Cas gives a smug reply. </p><p>“That’s not what I mean, asshole, and you know it.” Dean glares down at the angel between his legs. </p><p>Without a word, Cas removes his fingers and shifts back up so he can line up with Dean’s gaping hole. </p><p>“Wait!” Dean forms another thought. “Angels don’t have diseases right?” </p><p>“No, Dean, and I can’t get any either.” Cas gives him a soft kiss as if to seal his promise. </p><p>“Then plow away.” Dean wiggles his ass and Cas locks their lips as he slides in. </p><p>Even with all the excessive prep Cas still stretches Dean in the best achingly way possible. All the times Dean had imagined this exact moment, none of them had even come close to this feeling. The feeling of Cas being in him, finally. </p><p>Dean literally groans a “finally” against Cas’ lips and the angel gives a soft smile as he waits for Dean to adjust. </p><p>Dean rolls his hips once experimentally, then twice to cue Cas to start moving. He does. Oh he does. </p><p>Dean had always known Cas was powerful, both with his angelic powers and without, no words however could describe the feeling of Cas’ hips snapping against him. Nothing could describe the feeling of Cas’ dick dragging in and out of him in a somehow loving yet brutal pace. </p><p>Dean is pretty sure he babbles the entire time. Cas finds his prostate and Dean sees actual stars. Cas continues to hit that spot with every thrust and Dean feels the title wave inside him building. </p><p>“Cas! Castiel! Gonna-“ That’s as far as Dean gets, with the insane blow job from earlier he never stood a chance. His cum shoots from his dick in long spurts on both their chests and stomachs. </p><p>Cas continues his brutal pace before he releases deep inside Dean not a minute later. The sound of shattering glass sounds through the room and sparks flash. Dean is reminded of the first time they met and it makes him smile. </p><p>Without preamble, Cas collapses on top of Dean. His softening dick is still inside him. The hunter’s too tired to care about the crushing weight or anything else. </p><p>“I love you.” Dean whispers.</p><p>“I love you too.” Cas whispers back, kissing Dean’s neck where his head rests. </p><p>“I need a shower.” Dean mutters disappointingly. </p><p>“It can wait.” Cas snuggles into Dean. </p><p>“Dude, I’ve got cum in my ass.” Dean grouches, as tempting as not moving is, he will not wake up to dried cum. </p><p>Cas grumbles but gets up. His grace is depleting, it’s not something any of them like to talk about, but they all know it’s there. At the moment it doesn’t seem like a problem because Cas comes back with a warm damp washcloth from Dean’s sink and carefully wipes off all the cum. </p><p>He chucks the rag into a corner and falls back into bed with Dean. With some shuffling, they manage to get under the covers. It’s quiet for a while after that. </p><p>They just lay there. Dean’s face buried in Cas’ naked chest. Their legs are tangled together. Dean’s arm around Cas’ waist. Cas arms around Dean’s torso. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay.” Dean whispers, not wanting to let go of Cas but not wanting to keep him there by obligation even more. </p><p>“I want to.” Cas whispers back. “If that’s okay.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Dean croaks and he feels like crying. It’s all so good and so much. Instead he buries himself further into Cas. </p><p>The angel -his angel- kisses his forehead. “I’ll watch over you.” </p><p>————/</p><p>Dean surfaces from one of the deepest sleeps of his life. It’s a peaceful waking, like floating to the surface of a pool. When he opens his eyes he’s glade he did wake. </p><p>Cas is staring back at him. Deep blue eyes Dean wonders if they get bluer the longer you look at them. He had thought it would be creepy, but it isn’t. It is comforting to know Cas was there all night, awake and watching over him. </p><p>“Hello Dean.” Dean has heard Cas say that a thousand times, it has never sounded better. </p><p>“Hey, sunshine.” Dean smiles and kisses Cas, morning breath and all. </p><p>They break away and Dean rests his forehead to Cas’. </p><p>“Eighty-seven.” Cas hums. </p><p>“What?” Dean asks, scrunching his eye brows just a little. </p><p>“That’s how many freckles you have on your face.” Cas explains. “I’ve been meaning to count them, but you never seem to sit still long enough.”</p><p>“Eighty-seven huh?” Dean rolls them over to hover over Cas. </p><p>“One day I’ll count each one. All over your body.” Dean can’t suppress his shiver at the image. </p><p>“As much as I would love to stay in bed, I seriously need a shower.” Dean pouts, but rolls off Cas on to the floor. </p><p>“Human hygiene is very annoying.” Cas grumbles but gets up as well and shuffles about the room for his cloths. </p><p>“Love you.” Dean says as he steals one more kiss. </p><p>“I love you too, Dean, very much.” Cas says it like a promise and Dean just about swoons. </p><p> Before Dean can tackle them both back into bed, he kisses Cas on the nose, just to see it scrunch up, and leaves with his robe on for the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Cas isn’t in his room when he returns. His cloths are gone, Dean tries to stamp down the disappointment. It is almost ten, Cas needed to get up and moving before Sam got suspicious. </p><p>Sam. </p><p>As Dean tugs on some clean cloths he waits for the panic of telling Sam about him and Cas. He waits and waits. It doesn’t come. The thought just brings a smile to his face. As if it solidifies what they are. What are they? He isn’t sure exactly. He only knows that Cas loves him and he loves Cas. They’ve been through so much together, literally hell, purgatory, and heaven itself. </p><p>Dean has no regrets about last night. With this thought, he feels like skipping down the hall -he walks, but he feels like skipping like a school girl. He knows he’s got the biggest smile on his face and it looks dumb, but he can’t bring himself to care. Cas loves him. He had Cas in his ass last night. He even snorts to himself a little at the rhyme as he rounds the corner to the kitchen.  </p><p>Sam is there, eating some apple he got from who knows where because they have been gone the last week. He’s got his laptop open and Dean can’t believe he’s doing something so normal when his world has gotten so much brighter. </p><p>Cas is there too. Dressed and looking as perfect as ever. Geez, now that Dean had opened the flood gates there was no more filter on anything. Maybe that was okay. </p><p>“Here, Dean.” Cas hands him a mug of coffee and yeah that was so okay. </p><p>“Thanks.” Dean can’t help himself but peck Cas’ cheek. “I’m craving pancakes.” </p><p>“Pancakes sounds good.” Sam says, tearing his eyes from the screen. Apparently he had not seen Dean’s kiss and Dean wonders if he is going to have to tell his brother or if the supposed genius will pick up on it. Dean doesn’t plan on being subtle.</p><p>“Can I help?” Cas asks, looking hopeful. </p><p>“Yep.” Dean smiles and Cas catches it. </p><p>“I think we blew a fuse last night, all the lights in the hallway are shattered and burnt out.” Sam says, eyes not leaving the screen. </p><p>“Yeah.” Dean clears his throat, Cas looks down as his face heats up. “I’ll take a look at that.” </p><p>Once the batter is made up, Cas insists he can pour it into the pan. </p><p>“Cas that pancake is way too big.” Dean reaches for the bowl. Cas snatches it from his reach. </p><p>“That is a perfectly acceptable pancake size.” Cas protests and keeps the bowl away from Dean. </p><p>“It’s never going to cook all the way through.” Dean grumbles but ceases his attempts to reclaim the mixing bowl. “It’s too big.”</p><p>“That’s not what you said last night.” Cas mutters into his ear and Dean chokes on his coffee. </p><p>He sputters and coughs as he feels his face grow red. </p><p>“Dude, I don’t want a lung in my breakfast.” Sam shoots him an amused look. Amused, but he definitely didn’t hear what Cas said. </p><p>“You’ll eat it and you’ll like it.” Dean demandes as he regains his breath. </p><p>Dean hears Cas stifle a snicker and he shoots him a pointed look. It was actually kind of funny for his angel to make a sex joke. Yep, God is going to strike him down for corrupting an angel. </p><p>They sit and eat their pancakes, well, Sam and Dean eat while Cas does the dishes against Dean’s protests. Just as he had suspected the too big pancake is raw in the middle, but he scraps it aside and keeps eating. </p><p>“Is that a hickey?” Sam asks. Dean’s hand immediately goes to his neck before he realizes Sam is looking at Cas. </p><p>“Oh, um...” Cas looks at Dean for guidance, clearly not wanting to tell Sam if Dean isn’t ready. Dean just shrugs, but he appreciates the thought. </p><p>“I thought you were here all night. Did you go out when we were asleep?” Sam pushes, clearly missing the look Cas had shot Dean. </p><p>“Um, no I didn’t go out.” Cas turns back to the dishes. </p><p>Dean watches his brother closely as he sees the wheels turning. Then a light goes on and Sam snaps his head to Dean. Ducking his head back to his plate,  Dean shovels food in his mouth. </p><p>“Wait, but- you and you-“ Sam’s brain must be fried because Dean hasn’t heard such incomplete sentences since he told him the grocery store was out of all leafy greens. </p><p>That had been a good day. </p><p>“Dean, I think we broke your brother.” Cas says with clear worry in his voice. </p><p>“Sammy?” Now Dean feels anxiety creep into his gut at his brother’s lack of teasing, or any acknowledgement further then a scrambled half sentence. </p><p>Cas must sense his unease because he dries his hands and comes over to put a hand on the back of Dean’s neck. He leans into the touch and tries to stop his fidgeting. </p><p>“Fin-fucking-lly.” Sam spits out. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asks, still unsure if this was a positive expression. </p><p>“It means,” Sam stands, “I have money to collect.” With that he leaves the room. </p><p>“Oh, and I’m really happy for you both.” Sam sticks his head back in before he sets off again. </p><p>“Bitch!” Dean calls piecing together what was happening. “Am I going to see any of that money?” </p><p>“Not a chance, jerk!” Sam calls. </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Cas sits next to Dean. “Why is Sam getting money?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Dean smiles and leans in for a kiss. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiles back, as if it was a contagious disease. </p><p>“I’m never going to get tired of hearing that.” Dean brings Cas in for a deep kiss he feels in his toes. </p><p>“Good, because I’m never going to stop saying it.” Cas says back. </p><p>“No sex in the kitchen!” Sam calls from wherever he is. </p><p>Dean laughs and rests his forehead against Cas’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>